Without You
by Ilovefinnick
Summary: This story is based off of manysongs from Lana Del Ray. After the death of Katniss Everdeen's father and Fiance (Gale Hawthorne) she has no one to help her take care of the bills, her sister, or her depressed mother. She is forced in to a horrible fate. Can Peeta Mellark pull her out of it and teach her how to love and trust again. Rated M for lil bit of lemons and lust.


**This is my first time trying to write lust and love. This is only the first chapter and I will be posting more. I was listening to Lana Del Ray and talking to OpalStars (thanks girl your the best!) while coming up with this idea. The first part of this is from the video for hr song National Anthem. I hope you like the story and I always ove reviews. At least 6 ( In honor of Tris because today I finished Divergent. Awesome book!) reviews and then I'll add the new chapter I'm working on. Love you guys and thanks for reading**

National Anthem.

Prelogue

I remember when I met him it was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew it right away. As the years went on things got more difficult and we were faced with more challenges. I begged him to stay. Try to remember what we had in the beginning. Everybody knew him. When he walked in every womens head turned nd everyone stood up to talk to him. I understood him and I loved him, I loved him , I loved him , I loved him.

1 YEAR EARLIER

"It's gonna be fine, Katniss." Gale says with a smile as he kisses her forehead. "I love you." The young women , Katniss, smiles up at her fiancé and squeezes his hand. She looks up in the front seat where her father is smiling at her. He turns to say something and thats when Artemis see's the car going straight for theirs.

"Dad!" she yells pointing in front but its too late the car has hit them and the glass shard pierces Gale neck and the car tumbles in to the side of the road. Katniss screams horribly and when the rumbling and spinning stops she lays back in the seat in a weird position. "Gale?" she asks reaching over for his hand. "Daddy?" she ask trying to get up. Thats when she turns to see her fiance sputtering blood as he holds on to his neck. "No...No no no!" she screams as she unlatcches her self "Gale please don't. Gale its gonna be okay. Its gonna be okay." she nods as tears roll down her cheeks.

He just gurgles and holds her hand tight as he tries to smile at her.

"Gale." Katniss begs but its no use. He's gone and he's never going to come back. "Please don't do this."

That day is something that changed her, not for the better but only for the worse. With no one to rely on or help her pay the bills she is forced to be something no woman ever imagines to be.

NOW:

"Thats was 300 dollars." she says as she pulls her shirt back on.

"Expensive but well worth it." The strange man says as he sits on the motel bed in his boxers, his eyes slowly trailing her body. "I'll get it to you tomorrow, sweet heart."

"No, your going to give it to me right now." she says with a harsh tone.

"I guess so , baby girl." he says with a smile reaching for his wallet and taking out the money he had. "There you go." he says handing it to her, getting one last glimpse at her in her underwear.

She counts it and mutters to herself as she does " 200, 250 , 270 , 280, 300." she nods her head pulls on her pants and walks out the door lighting up a cigarette and then putting on a earing as she takes a long drag. Thats when her phone starts to ring and she picks up to hear her young sister " Hi Katniss!" she yells over the phone. "When are you coming home?"

"I'll be home soon, dont worry I just had to do some work thats all. Is everything okay at okay?" Katniss asks with her phone tucked in between her shoulder as she takes another long drag and slides in to her car rolling down the window and pulling on her sunglasses. One of the boy's whistles and call at her. Katniss only smiles and lifts her glasses up to wink at the handsome young men.

"She's fine. She's sleeping right now." Prim says over the phone.

"Okay, I'll be home to make breakfast in a little while." Katniss says with a sigh.

"Katniss?" Prim calls on the other side.

"Yes Primmy?" Katniss asked

"I love you."

Katniss smiles sadly "I love you too ,Primmy. Take care of Mama for me." she sighs and hangs up the phone. She takes another long drag of the ciggarete and athen flicks it off the care before throwing it to the pavement. 'This want how life was supposed to be, dad was supposed to be around...Gale was supposed to be here' Katniss thinks. ' With me."

**Later that night.**

Peeta rubs the back of his neck as Finnick goes on about how he should forget Delly. "Come on Peeta. Lets go out with your brothers go hang out at the strip club get drunk. See what you guys can do." he says with a chuckle. Of course he wouldnt be interested in any of the girls...he had his girlfriend Annie.

"I'm not interested in it." Peeta shakes his head running his hands through his curls.

"Maybe she thought you were gay."

"I'm not gay!" I yell

" Just here me out ,I mean you own a bakery/coffee shop and you didnt even nail her." he says shrugging his shoulder.

"Aw fuck it. I'll go with you guy's." he says shaking his head.

"That's the right idea." he says slinging his arm over Peeta's shoulder "Hey boy's looks like the pussy really does wanna go to the club after all." he smiles.

"Finn?" Annie ask somewhat annoyed with her arms crossed in the kitchen door frame.

"Hey there ,babe." Finn says wrapping his arm around Annie's waist and pulling her close.

"What do you plan on doing tonight?" she asks a little peeved. Peeta and the other guys laugh and shake there head. "I dont mind you hanging with your boy's but you wont be doing anything tonight... one of you isnt going to drink and will be driving home. I want you to be safe."

"Yes Mam." he says with a nod. "Peeta wont be drinking...will you Peeta?" he ask

"I guess not anymore." he shakes his head.

" See look Peeta wont be drinking and I will definitely not be with them. I might go play some poker...besides why would I look at those girls when I got you." he say with a smirk and then kisses Annie's cheek. "I'll be a good boy , I promise."

"You better be!" she yells with her arms crossed as she shakes her head and the 5 men , Peeta, Finnick, Rye (Peetas brother) , and Thresh, walk out the front door and get in the car smoking their cigarettes.

"So how did this slut break up with you ,Peeta?" Thresh asks in the back seat.

"Did she use the ' I just dont think its working out.' or "It me not you.' ?"

"No she just told me that she just wanted to be friends." Peeta shakes his head.

"Ooohhhh." The rest of the guys say.

"Yeah. She was already hooking up with somebody else I guess. I dont mind getting rid of her. She was a bitch." Peeta says. He didnt mean it he had liked that girl and had even bought an engagement ring after they had dated for 7 months. He just wanted the guys to think he wasnt a 'pussy'.

"Shit, good thing you didnt put the ring on that girls finger." Finnick says shaking his head.

"Yeah."

"Well we're sorry , Peet. How about we just go get some ass and forget about it." Finnick says "Well you boys can Im gonna go make us rich." Finnick says as Peeta parks.

The men walk in as the techno music blares. The place smells of alcohol, smoke, and cheap perfume. The girls dance around on the polls and even some sit with men.

Thats when the techno music turns down and a voice is replaced "_Katniss Everdeen will now be performing her own song"_

The soft music starts to play.

Disco GoGo Dancer so rare  
Move down & up slow n' prostitute stare  
I do what I like I just don't care

I am my only god I am my only god  
I am my only god  
now

Black eyes short dress lets break it down  
You shoot and I pose polaroid frown  
I'll do what you like I wont make a sound

I am my only god I am my only god  
I am my only god  
now

Icon young star heroin fiend  
Just sit n' I'll sing I'll be yr queen  
You know how I like that celebrity type  
poor me

I am my only god I am my only god  
I am my only god  
now

Peeta slowly moves to the stage as the women in the white vintage dress sings. Her eyes deep and grey like their sucking his soul away slightly. She looks brave but in a sad somewhat depressing way. But beautiful...more beautiful than he had ever seen

"You have someone to see you." a big man says to Katniss.

"I'll be out in a second." she says looking down at the makeup in front of her. She heavily applies the mascara to draw the attention away from much else on her face. She gets up and turns to the door and opens it. A young man who looks the same age as Katniss stands there in a tight black T-shirt and some jeans.

"How may I help you?" she asks knowing the normal procedure. They come up ask how much its gonna be they tell her wear to meet her and a hour later after feeding Prim and checking on her mother she leaves to meet the man.

"Im Peeta Mellark. I wa-"

" Well every half hour is 100 dollars. If theres more you want I charge extra."

"For singing?" he ask somewhat confused. Thats when it dawns on him "No Miss Everdeen I didnt mean that I.. would never...imply anything like th-" he looks embarrassed and shakes his head.

"Well you're at a strip club. What do you think most men ask for here?"

"Well they shouldn't. Im not here for that though. I would like to talk to you though about singing on saturdays at my bakery shop? They said that you come up with your own songs and after hearing you perform. " he pauses" I would really appreciate you performing your music there. I would pay you 200 every week and you could have free coffee and-"

"Every Saturday night?" she ask cutting him off from his nervous rant.

"Yes, if that is what you would like." he nods his head.

"Do you have the address for it?" she asks nonchalantly

"Yes yes, I'll give yout the card. He says digging in his wallet taking a card out and handing it to her.

She scans over the card examining it. "I'll start this Saturday night." she says with a nod.

"Sounds perfect. Cant wait to see you there." he nods as he starts to back away. "Good meeting you Miss. Ev-"

"You can just call me Katniss" she says with a nod and smile.

"Nice meeting you ,Katniss." he smiles and nods. She only nods and closes the door sitting down and taking out a picture of her ex fiance , Gale. She smiles at the picture of them and rubs it slightly as a tear trails down her cheeks. "Im sorry Gale." she shakes her head. "Im sorry."


End file.
